Not the end,not yet
by Alodis
Summary: Ma version du 8x01. Eric va t-il vivre ? Comment se sent Calleigh face à ça ?


Je vous préviens : en ce moment je trouve tous mignon et j'adore légèrement beaucoup la guimauve donc xD

Auteur : £ly  
Résumé : Ma version du spoilers saison 8 !!  
Genre : Et bien si vous aimez la guimauve, vous avez frapper à la bonne porte xD J'suis la meilleure dans ce domaine ...  
Évidemment ne pas reposter ailleurs sans mon autorisation ! Ainsi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce vraiment micro début xD

---------------------

Tout semblait si étrange à ses yeux. Comme une histoire qui se répétait, un cauchemar duquel on se ne réveille pas. Elle se revit près de lui la première fois, lui tenant la main, glissant sa chaîne dans sa main avant de partir. Et aujourd'hui tout recommençait…la douleur, la peur de le perdre…encore. Mais c'était pire. Il était dans un coma profond dont seul une opération au cerveau pourrait l'en délivrer. Il l'avait choisi pour choisir, faire un choix au cas où il ne pouvait le faire. En inscrivant son nom sur la feuille, il avait trouvé ça presque…ridicule. Mais il l'avait fait au cas où, espérant pour que cela n'arrive jamais…Il s'était trompé.

La fatigue marquait son visage qui d'ordinaire rayonnait, montrant ainsi les heures passées au chevet de celui qui avait à jamais pris son cœur.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle s'autorisa à repenser à un matin, le matin où ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps de fonder leur propre famille.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Calleigh quand elle se remémora ce matin là…avec lui.

* 1 mois et demi auparavant *

Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Le soir d'avant, il avait voulu la surprendre. Il avait tout planifié pour que tout soit parfait pour elle...pour elle…sa princesse. Les roses, le restau, la balade sur la plage.

Ils se reposaient simplement l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, quand d'une caresse, le désir les submergea. L'amour était si grand que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pu s'arrêter, la passion était trop grande et une phrase trop courte pour décrire leurs sentiments respectifs à cet instant.

Calleigh s'extirpa du lit à contrecœur, la chaleur du corps d'Eric contre le sien lui manquait déjà. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il souriait dans son sommeil, cela la fit sourire à son tour. A travers leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol, elle trouva la chemise bleue d'Eric qu'elle enfila et sortit de la chambre discrètement.

Une tasse fumante de café entre les mains, elle contemplait le ciel à travers les fenêtres du salon. Trop distraite pour l'avoir entendu arriver, elle ne sut qu'il était là que quand elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou et ses bras qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Déjà levée ?

- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, j'ai préféré me lever.

Le silence régna, ce fut le calme, tout était paisible. Tout les deux, ils profitèrent ainsi, enlacés, de ce moment de tranquillité loin de leur boulot stressant.

- Hier soir était…murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Calleigh.

- …Magique…

- Oui. Et tu étais si belle dans cette robe…La remettras-tu pour moi ?

- Rien que pour toi répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir !

Le rire de Calleigh résonna en son cœur comme une mélodie, le plus beau chant qu'il puisse exister.

Il se détacha d'elle pour se faire à son tour, son café. Il s'assit dans le canapé, posant sa tasse sur la table basse. La jeune femme était repartie dans sa contemplation. La voix d'Eric qui lui demandait si elle voulait le rejoindre, la sortit de ses songes. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui après avoir ramené sa tasse vide à la cuisine, il lui ouvrit les bras. Automatiquement elle s'y blottit, se sentant aimée et protégée. Il les referma sur elle, appuyant son dos contre torse. A travers le fin tissu, elle ressentait la chaleur de son corps, elle se détendit.

- Je pouvais toujours la chercher…lança Eric.

- Quoi ?

- Ma chemise.

- Hum...oui c'est moi qui l'ai prise…Déclara Calleigh comme si c'était normal.

- Je vais finir par les cacher si ça continue.. Fit l'expert en plaisantant.

Aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme prit un air contrarié.

- Non.

- D'accord...mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu les aimes tant alors…

Elle soupira. « Ha les mecs » pensa t-elle, « Ils veulent toujours tout savoir ». Enfin, elle allait tout de même lui répondre.

- Elles ont ton odeur et ça me rassure voilà, c'est tout.

- Si tu veux, je t'en laisse une, tu seras rassurée même si je suis loin.. Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille tout en entrelaçant leurs mains.

- D'accord.

Calleigh ferma les yeux, tout en se reposant un peu plus sur son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si bien, si heureuse. Ce qu'elle vivait avec Eric effaça les échecs qui jusque là avait rythmés sa vie sentimentale. Chaque jour depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, savourant le moment d'être contre lui, tout avait pris un autre sens. La possibilité d'une vie heureuse, un avenir à deux et elle s'autorisait même à penser à plus, une famille…la leur. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce réalisable ? Peut importe, elle y croyait.

- Calleigh ?

- Hum ?

- On peut parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui. Elle le sentit hésiter, elle s'inquiéta. Eric ? questionna-t-elle.

S'il voulait lui dire, le meilleur moment était sûrement maintenant.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps. Le meurtre de Marisol, les secrets de ma famille…tout ça a été très dur à traverser. Aujourd'hui, je ne pensais vivre ce que je vis là, maintenant, avec toi, avec l'équipe. Ça m'a fait réalisé des choses…enfin surtout une. Que si je devais te perdre..

Sa gorge nouée par l'émotion l'empêchait de continuer.

- Tout ce qui compte maintenant pour moi, toi, nous et la famille que j'ai envie de construire avec toi.

Elle lui fit face, toujours dans ses bras. Son regard vert plongeant dans celui noisette de son expert. Elle y lut le reflet de ses propres envies. Tout ses doutes tombèrent d'un coup.

- Eric…si tu savais à quel point ce sujet occupe mes pensées…

- Tu es…d'accord avec ça ?

Elle acquiesça puis rit de l'expression de bonheur qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage d'Eric.

- Oui…juste que les évènements actuels et le boulot qu'on a au labo…

Eric comprit sans qu'elle ai besoin de continuer.

- Tu sais…commença t-il sérieux. On peut toujours s'entraîner…

Le sourire de Calleigh s'agrandit.

- Très bonne idée agent Delko…

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se trouvèrent. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Mais ce ne fut que de quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent de nouveau. Il passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la porta telle une mariée.

- Eric. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose moi…

- Non.

- Eric pose moi. Vu que cela ne marchait pas elle opta pour le ton « agent Calleigh Duquesne, police scientifique » qui ne marcha pas plus que l'autre.

- Désolé agent Duquesne, j'ai ordre de ne pas vous lâché avant de vous avoir montré à quel point je vous aime.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'entendit dans tout l'appartement...puis peu à peu...il diminua et disparut pour laisser place à l'amour.

* Retour au présent *

La douce caresse d'une main sur la sienne la réveilla. Elle s'était endormie d'avoir passer tant de temps à attendre qu'il daigne enfin revenir vers elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière environnante. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, posa ensuite ses yeux sur un Eric réveillé et souriant.

- Hey…fit-il doucement.

- Hey…Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- 3h.

Sachant qu'elle allait protester sur le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas réveillée,, il continua.

- Les médecins m'ont dit que tu étais restée là tout le temps, et à quel point tu avais besoin de repos. Je ne pouvais pas te réveiller après ce que je venais de te faire subir.

Il baissa la tête. Elle se radoucit. La tension était plus que palpable. Par quoi commencer ? Que dire ?

- Ecoute je…commença Calleigh.

- Je sais. Je le suis aussi. Je subis aujourd'hui les conséquences de mes actes et me rends compte à quel point, c'était stupide. Mais c'est mon père, je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. Tu peux comprendre ça.

- Non Eric, je ne comprends pas.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre, lui faisant dos. Son ton était devenu agressif, accusateur mais il sentait qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle était blessée.

- Je t'ai tiré dessus bon sang ! Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute ! Tu crois que je me sens comment !

- Non ce n'est pas la tienne, mais la mienne. Si je t'avais écouté depuis le début, on en serai pas là. On ne serais pas là à s'en vouloir l'un l'autre.

Son silence lui fit peur. Que faire, quels mots prononcer pour la faire déculpabiliser ? Voulait-elle arrêter leur relation ? Non, il se refusait de le penser.

- J'ai encore failli te perdre…encore…

Le son de la voix de la jeune femme était triste, chargé de culpabilité. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Eric aurait fait moins de mal. Il se rendit compte alors de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Il ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'effacerai cela. Il avait fait souffrir celle qui éclairer sa vie. Sa Lumière quand tout est sombre.

Elle vint se rasseoir à coté de lui. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard de peur de craquer. Mais même si sa force de se retenir d'éclater en sanglots était énorme, elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur son visage et de venir s'écraser sur les draps. Il lui releva le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lisait dans les siens une grande peine, de la peur, du soulagement et un amour sans limite.

- Je suis toujours là. On s'en remettra. Ensemble. Comme on a toujours fait.

Il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie et là, il lui souriait. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il avait raison, mais la peur qu'elle aurait pu le perdre la bloqua.

La chaleur de la main de son homme sur sa joue lui prouva que tout irait bien. Qu'ils iraient bien.

Et oui c'est la fin…

--------------------

Et oui c'est la fin…

Si vous voulez la suite de cette fic qui s'appelle 'Hard Choice and Broken Hearts", laissez moi des comms et je me déciderai alors à la poster =)


End file.
